Vengeance is Mine!
Vengeance is Mine! is the fourteenth episode of the eleventh season, and the 112th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago. It aired on August 3, 2019 in the United States. It was paired up with "The Explorers Club." Synopsis Aspheera arrives at the Monastery of Spinjitzu and confronts Wu, forcing one of the ninja to make a heroic sacrifice. Plot In the Underground Base, Aspheera's Elemental Cobras continued to break down the Underground Base doors while inside, the Ninja, Wu, and P.I.X.A.L. continued to build the Titan Mech. While building, Nya called from the Land Bounty to tell them that she, Lloyd, and Zane have the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, and Wu tells Nya to tell Lloyd to be careful with the Scroll and hurry to the Monastery. After the call ended, Nya tells Lloyd to be careful with the Scroll, but when she does, Lloyd looks into the Scroll. His eyes brighten and green flames appear from his head, and because of the Scroll's powers, it causes Lloyd to say that he'll be careful in a demonic tone. This causes Nya to feel worried, so Lloyd puts the Scroll down and wraps it up using the carpet. Meanwhile, the Pyro Vipers continued to break down the doors that are close to falling apart. This made the Ninja worried, but Cole thinks of hiding under the vents; however, P.I.X.A.L. continues working on the mech. A few seconds later, the doors break down and when Aspheera stormed in, she saw that the Ninja and Wu was gone. She was surprised at first and later angry, telling Wu to come out and face her if he has the courage, but she was alerted when she heard Jay's sneeze. She was able to find the Ninja and Wu and said that she always dreamed of this moment, but was stopped when P.I.X.A.L. came in with the finish Titan Mech; keeping her away from Wu and the Ninja. Char fled in fear before the battle, but Aspheera held her own by overpowering the Ninja, P.I.X.A.L., and Wu. She held them hostage until Zane arrived in the ShuriCopter and Lloyd and Nya in the Land Bounty. Aspheera was shocked that they were able to get the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, and engaged in an epic Forbidden Spinjitzu battle. Eventually, she knocked the Scroll out of Lloyd's hand, and then started to fight Jay and then Cole. When the Scroll was knocked out of Cole's hands, the Scroll fell right next to Kai, but when he picked it up, the Scroll had no effect since Kai's powers was stolen. Aspheera jolted the Scroll away from Kai and it fell in front of Zane. She then used her staff to blast Wu but he dodged, making the Titan Mech disappear. Afterwards, Zane used the Scroll to freeze Aspheera and the Pyro Vipers. Jay questioned how Zane was able to do that, and Wu replies that it was the power of the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu and asks Zane to give the Scroll to him. Zane hesitated at first, but went to give the Scroll to Wu. However, before Zane could relinquish the scroll, he noticed Aspheera had manage to break her arm free from the ice and aimed her staff while blasting at Wu, but Zane saved his master by pushing Wu of the way causing him to be hit and be seemingly destroyed. The Ninja, Wu, and P.I.X.A.L. were heartbroken that their friend was gone once more. After the battle, Wu went to Kryptarium Prison, where he visited to Aspheera whose powers are currently ineffective and being held in Garmadon's old cell. She remarks on how fitting their meeting is, since it is like her first imprisonment. Wu is infuriated that her vendetta cost him an innocent life, and ask if she was satisfied with her deed. Aspheera was confused, as she revealed that she never wanted to destroy Wu, but make him feel her suffering by trapping him. Aspheera goes on by stating Zane was not destroyed but banished to a place Wu would never go to, the Never-Realm. Wu is horrified to learn this and runs out as she taunts him before laughing maniacally. Meanwhile in the Never-Realm, the Titan Mech is laying on the ground while Zane's footprints are shown leading away from it. Cast *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone *Automated Response - Kelly Metzger *Char - Brian Drummond *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Mountains of Impossible Height ***Monastery of Spinjitzu ****Samurai X Cave 2.0 **Kryptarium Prison ***Cell One *The Never-Realm Trivia *'Narrator': Aspheera *Aspheera has been arrested and is being held in Garmadon's old cell in Kryptarium Prison. *This is the second time Zane sacrificed himself during a battle but survives at the end of an episode. The first being "The Titanium Ninja." *This is the second time in 2019 that a Ninja supposedly died during an episode and appeared at the end, the first time being Cole in "The Fall." *When battling Aspheera, Nya is the only Ninja who did not attempt to use Forbidden Spinjitzu. *P.I.X.A.L. saying "Get away from them, you witch" when appearing with the Titan Mech and swatting Aspheera away is a slightly altered family-friendly reference to an iconic line in the 1986 movie, Aliens. *Despite not getting revenge on Wu, Aspheera gets her victory in a way by hurting him with Zane's fate. *This is the first episode since "Green Destiny" to have a villain announce the title card. Errors *When Aspheera tells the Pyro Vipers to capture the Ninja after she overpowered them, the flames on three of the Pyro Whippers' necks were missing. *When Aspheera attacked Kai when he had the second Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, the flames on his head appear even though his Elemental Power was stolen from him. *The flames on Cole's head appeared a few seconds before he touched it. *When Zane was sent to the Never-Realm, Wu's staff was not seen but in P.I.X.A.L.'s dream in "A Cold Goodbye," it was seen. Gallery 3631p7.gif 3631ae.gif 36318e.gif 3630zd.gif Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 6.14.42 PM.png Cole vs aspheera.png S11E14 - Forbidden Spinjitzu Cole.png Portal.png Jay vs Aspheera.png Jay Forbidden Spinjitzu.png Zane doing Forbidden Spinjitzu.png Lloyd vs Aspheera.png Screen Shot 2019-07-19 at 5.45.25 PM.png Pyro Vipers.png Pyro Snake army.png Char underground.png D_3vIAjWsAA2NIg.jpeg Zane is now in the Never-Realm.png EAX6123UwAEMHoT.jpeg S11E14 - Forbidden Spinjitzu Zane.png PyroViperFinalBattle.jpg Zane&Wu.jpg D 3mqJOW4AAXhXs.jpeg PyroVipersHD.jpg 2019-11-28-00-26-00.jpg 2019-11-28-09-57-54.jpg PyroVipersS11.jpg Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Show